


Good Things Don't Happen to Heroes

by Just_A_Plant_Lesbian



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :(((, Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, Ghostbur, I'll add more tags as i keep writing :), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Subscribe to Technoblade, This is my first multichap fic hhhh, fighting between friends, im gonna try to put parallels??, keep an eye out for them :), sleepy bois inc - Freeform, the discs, tommy and tubbo fight a lot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Plant_Lesbian/pseuds/Just_A_Plant_Lesbian
Summary: “What the fuck,” Tommy tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper, staring in shock at Tubbo. There was no way he would do it- he had given that disc to Tubbo as a sign of utmost trust. “Do not- Tubbo I gave you that disc to prove to you I trusted you,” he voiced his thoughts, certain that he wouldn’t hand it over to Dream. This was Tubbo, there was no way.“Tommy there's one big difference between you and Dream,” Tubbo started, looking at Tommy. “Dream can go around taunting people all he wants, and do you know why? He isn't the Vice President, and you are. Actions have consequences.”
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	1. The Beginning of the End

Tommy kept a sharp eye out as he walked along the path away from the courthouse, tuning out the chatter of the remaining cabinet members who trailed alongside and behind him. He only needed a glimpse of the bright green bastard before it was over for him. A simple robbing prank had blown out this far? Tommy clenched his fists at his sides, scanning the area around him before- and there he was. The green clad man himself, pacing in the grass next to the prime path. 

Tommy narrowed his eyes upon seeing him, and broke out into a sprint. He could hear the shouts of protest from the others but ignored them, hell bent on reaching Dream before the others. 

“What the hell you fucking green bastard you did this on purpose didnt you, did you think it’d be funny?” Tommy shouted upon reaching the man, shaking with anger, before grabbing the front of the faded green hoodie Dream wore. “You really thought you’d just do what you wanted, building up new walls, forcing them to push me away, just to make yourself feel better?” 

Dream stayed silent, watching Tommy through the mask, but reached his hand over Tommy’s, pushing him away. Tommy gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed at the masked man in front of him, taking a step forward after being pushed. “I’ll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch,” he hissed, finger pressed against the masked man’s chest. 

“Goodluck with that Tommy”, he replied, lifting his mask just enough for Tommy to see a feral grin spread across his face, easily dropping it back into place moments before someone grasped Tommy’s arm, pulling him back.

“What the hell man? Back off before you make things worse!” Tubbo looked at him with brows furrowed in either anger or concern, Tommy couldn't tell, gripping his arm tight. He wrenched his arm back, glancing behind Tubbo to find the remaining cabinet members, Quackity and Fundy jogging to catch up. 

“What the hell was that?” Quackity shouted upon arriving, pointing directly at Tommy, exasperated. “You can't just run off like that and attack someone, especially after what just happened, are you crazy? Or trying to make things even worse?” 

“Are you kidding me? This guy-” Tommy gestured to Dream, still looking at Quackity. “Is the one causing all the fucking problems, and you expect me to sit here quietly about it?” 

“Tommy-” Tubbo started, “Dream isn't the one causing these problems you-” 

“No I’m not- who built the fuckin’ wall around L’manburg starting this whole thing off? Because believe it or not, it wasn’t me”

“Well no, but you _did_ set George’s house on fire-” 

“And that warrants this shit? No, that's ridiculous and i'm gonna give this bastard what's coming to him-” 

“Can you let me speak? Maybe that doesn't in your eyes, but you're not in charge are you-”

“I’m the vice fucking president so i kinda am if-

“Tommy, let me speak goddamnit, this doesn't-”

“Tubbo.” Dream finally spoke up, facing Tubbo, boredly twirling a blade of grass between his fingers. “Probation isn't enough.” 

At this, Tommy fell silent, whipping around to face Dream, confused. Right as he felt the need to say something, Tubbo spoke. 

“What do you mean exactly, that probation isn’t enough? We decided it in a court of law, and George agreed.” 

“It means what it sounds like. Probation isn't enough, Tommy has-”

“Look Dream, I know you suggested exile,” Tubbo interrupted, “but listen to me- George already agreed-”

“No Tubbo you listen. Tommy is Tommy, he’s never gonna stop,” he scoffed, clasping his hands together in front of him, “He already said earlier, his goal is to piss me off, and if you want that as somebody in your nation that- even if he doesn't have any power, that just doesn't really sit right with me.”

Tubbo laughed a bit nervously, “You can’t just expect us to exile him though. At the end of the day he’s still just a citizen of my nation and it’s my job to watch over said nation.” 

Dream sighed, as if disappointed. “You guys want to think about it, think abt it, that's fine, have some time to think about it, we can have a meeting, talk about it, we can discuss and decide what to do about him.” 

“Are you kidding? Let me-” Tommy began, stepping forward, refusing to let others decide his life and future right in front of him without any say in it.

“Tommy-” Tubbo held out his hand, “You’ve done enough damage. Stay out of this one.”

“No you fucking let me say one last thing-” Tommy replied with a glare, and continued when nobody stopped him. “Of all of the times Dream has blown us up, Dream has taunted us-” 

At this, Dream tilted his head mockingly at Tommy, but he continued without stop.

“-has been a huge dick to L’manburg. When Ranboo joined, he went around trying to kill him. I do one thing. Which- I am more than well in my free rights to do. We have no correlation with the Dream SMP anymore. And this is-”

“Tubbo-” Dream interrupted, turning to face the president once more, but Tommy continued on, paying him no mind.

“- this is how you all react? This is-”

“Just give me the disc.” 

At this Tommy fell silent once more, mouth open, staring at Dream, thoughts running faster than he could voice them. 

“Give me the disc and this can all be resolved,” Dream continued, no longer sounding bored, but smug. 

“What.” Tommy finally managed, looking to the others to gauge their reactions. Fundy looked confused while Quackity looked neutral. Tubbo however-

“Tommy I suggest you stay quiet.” Tubbo looked as though he was genuinely contemplating it.

“What the fuck,” Tommy tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper, staring in shock at Tubbo. There was no way he would do it- he had given that disc to Tubbo as a sign of utmost trust. “Do not- Tubbo I gave you that disc to prove to you I trusted you,” he voiced his thoughts, certain that he wouldn’t hand it over to Dream. This was _Tubbo_ , there was no way. 

“Tommy there's one big difference between you and Dream,” Tubbo started, looking at Tommy. “Dream can go around taunting people all he wants, and do you know why? He isn't the Vice President, and you are. Actions have consequences.” He took a breath, and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Now one of your discs is in my possession Tommy.” 

Tommy scoffed, shaking his head and took a step back. “I gave you that disc as a show of trust Tubbo- don’t you dare break that trust here.” 

Tubbo visibly faltered, paling a bit. At this, Dream sighed once again, shaking his head. 

“The second. Three days from now. I expect you to have come to a decision. I’ll send a time and place later to meet up.” Without waiting for a reply, Dream turned, pulling an ender pearl out. “Hope whatever outcome happens lives up to your expectations, _TommyInnit_.” In a burst dak green and purple sparks, the masked man disappeared. 

For a solid thirty seconds, nobody said a word, or moved a muscle, before-

“God damnit!” Tommy threw a hand into his hair, pulling through it in stress. 

“Tommy look-” Tubbo began, reaching out to Tommy, but he smacked his hand away, not looking to the shorter of the two. 

“Tubbo- just. Just give a minute to think about this, alright?” 

So in the end, this was all about the discs wasn’t it? No matter what Tommy did, Dream was always two steps ahead of him. Why was he not surprised? He took a deep breath, biting his lip in thought. 

“Tommy man, it’s not looking too good.” Quackity spoke up for the first time in awhile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you’re attached to those discs but is this really worth it? If you really care about L’manburg, wouldn't it be easier to just give Dream th-”

“No Big Q, I gave L’manburg to Tubbo because I know that he can take care of it, I don't have to care about L’manburg because _Tubbo_ is the president, I’m not.” 

Fundy scoffed, shaking his head. “You're the vice president Tommy, you can't just say you don't care about this nation, you’ve done enough damage it's time to take a step back from all this- all this chaos man.” 

Quackity nodded his head in agreement, looking back to Tommy from Fundy. “You don't seem to realize Tommy, your actions have consequences. And what’s happening right now? These are those consequences.”

“That’s what I don't seem to realize? What you lot don't seem to realize is I’m only the vice president to stay in power with Tubbo,” he glared back, frustrated, “I haven't done anything, because my focus has been on- it’s always been- on getting back my discs.” He turned to Tubbo, voice rising. “You know this Tubbo! This has been the war from the start! The focus? It’s getting back the discs, that's why I gave you that disc that's in your ender chest. Because I fuckin’ trusted them with you. Alright?” He gave a breathy laugh, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “Once I get my discs back? I'm done, alright? That's my life’s work.”

At this, the three started shouting over each other, and Tommy stood, looking back and forth between them, unable to understand either three of them, before Tubbo stepped forward once again, resting his hand on the taller’s shoulder.

“Tommy, Tommy listen. I have no intention at this very moment to even touch your disc. It will be safe-” 

“Then why even contemplate it in front of Dream? Why say anything,” Tommy shot back, brushing Tubbo’s hand off him. 

“Because,” Tubbo began, with a nervous laugh, his hands fidgeting in front of him.”It’s not looking good for L’manburg right now, okay? But-” 

“So take it back, I know you can. You’re the president.”

“Tommy-” Fundy began, stepping forward. “Your actions have consequences. We gave you a chance-”

“I know my fuckin’ actions have consequences!” Tommy interrupted, yelling.

“Then why did that fucking happen man?!” Fundy yelled right back, taking yet another step towards Tommy, finger pointed at his chest. “The entirety of L’manburg is-its been built within another wall, walled off. Because of you!” he shouted, tears building up in his eyes.

The three in front of Tommy began to shout over one another yet again, before Tubbo suddenly threw his hand up in the air, effectively silencing them. 

“Tommy,” he began, “You have to bear in mind- Dream says he has more stuff to say.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Tommy retorted, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Hell if we know.” is all he gets in response, the other two suddenly falling silent. 

Tommy took a few steps back, looking to the side, unsure what to think. “I don't know Tubbo, this is all seeming to be a bit, a little much.”

“Tommy lemme tell you something right now,” Quackity began, keeping his distance from Tommy. “This isn't just about the discs anymore, there a whole nother-”

“It is just about the discs though Quackity, why dont you fuckin’ get that. I gave it to Tubbo alright, I-”

“It is just about the discs for you.” Fundy shouted, walking towards Tommy. “We are not involved in this! We are a _Nation_ and you? “He grasped Tommy’s shirt, and pulled him closer to him, brows furrowed in anger. “You're a part of it! You are screwing us over for your own benefit!” 

Tommy shoved Fundy off of him. “Because I have- listen. Look at me. I have screwed myself over, many a time. Alright? Think of all the times I’ve put aside the discs, my own things for the nation. Now? The nations in safe hands. Finally. Wilbur is _dead_. _Schlatt_ is _dead_. It doesn't matter anymore. It’s with Tubbo- so this? Is between me and Dream.”

“Are you delusional??” Fundy shouted, throwing his hands into the air. “Have you seen the threats- “

“It’ts fucking bluring your mind Tommy,” Quackity butted in, speaking over Fundy. “You realize there’s a whole nation over there that we actually have to protect?”

The silence between the four spoke volumes. “Fine.” Tommy stated. Face wiped of any emotion. “Fine I’ll stop, okay? Im sorry from now on I wont- I wont, im sorry.”

Next to Quackity, Tubbo sighed in relief “Okay, okay yeah. That’s good.”

Tommy stood there, nodding, lips pursed. “If that’s all then, I’m going home. Have a lot to think about, don’t I.” Without waiting for an answer from anyone, he turned around, walking towards the path that directed towards his stone house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not the happiest with this chapter but I struggled with it because it's mostly dialogue since I based this chapter purely off the stream. but uhh yeah :) pls feel free to comment and leave kudos, its v appreciated


	2. The Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look Tommy, this isn’t the end, it's merely the beginning. And the tipping point will be soon, and do you know who the catalyst will be?” 
> 
> "You."

“God Damnit!” Tommy shouted, throwing his sword across the room as he walked into his stone house just off the Prime Path. He began pacing back and forth across the small entry lined with chests and furnaces, dragging a palm down his face in exasperation. Dream. Dream was always 3 steps ahead, no matter what Tommy did. And no matter what he said, the others didn’t understand. At the end of the day, it _was_ just about the discs. Even if Tommy was the perfect face of innocence, and did no wrong. Dream would find a way to turn it around, and demand for the discs. 

Tommy continued pacing, trying to work out the angle Dream was playing. Obviously the whole thing was a ploy for the remaining discs, but what could Dream bring to the table to tip the scales further into his favor? 

He moved into the back room of his home, where his bed and railway to his other base laid. He fiddled with the mechanics of the railway as he sat in thought, muttering to himself the different bits of knowledge he knew of the masked man, and what kind of leverage he possibly held over the younger of the two. 

“George’s house, the Minecart Incident, there’s literally nothing else.” Tommy groaned, standing and running a hand through his hair. “So either he takes the next three days to set me up, or he finds something I’m not thinking of. George is already fine with the agreement we settled on in court, so it’s not about his little mushroom cottage. The Railway Incident, sure he might've _died_ but I mean everyone dies.” He laughed nervously, closing his eyes and falling backwards onto his bed. “We already resolved that the best we could, there’s no way he can justly bring that card into play.”

With a sigh, Tommy threw an arm over his eyes, lost in thought.  
________________

Ash and Dust were the first things Tommy could taste before he opened his eyes. He could also feel the blistering heat radiating off the ground below him, and could hear screaming of his fellow l’manburgians. He opened his eyes, and found himself back in the past. Standing in the middle of a smoking crater, Wilbur laughing maniachly near the top, in the button room, his father standing behind him. 

The only difference this time was his brother looking directly at him. As if, he were standing right next to him, whispering in his ear, he heard Wilbur's voice.

“Look Tommy, this isn’t the end, it's merely the beginning. And the tipping point will be soon, and do you know who the catalyst will be?” 

Suddenly the crater fell silent, and when Tommy blinked, his brother and father were gone. He stood, staring where the two just were, confused, before his other brother, Technoblade’s voice rang out behind him. 

_“You.”_

Tommy whirled around facing yet another familiar scene. Technoblade, wrapped in his red cloak, crown shining brightly upon his head. He held multiple black skulls within his hands, unfinished Wither Spawns standing tall behind him, a maniachal grin etched upon his face.

“They exiled him,” he said, the oh-so familiar speech ringing through the air sharper than the sword Tommy found himself holding, facing his anarchy-driven brother. “He died in disgrace, despised by his people. That's what happens to heroes, Tommy.” 

Tommy held his breath, knowing what happened next but couldn't find it within himself to move. As much as he pushed himself to step forward, his muscles tense, some invisible force stopped him from doing so. 

“But if you want to be a hero Tommy? That's fine."

“Technoblade-” he found himself saying, words once spoken before, clashing with both his brother’s speeches. “Don’t do this- we’re so close.”

“You want to be a hero Tommy?” The wind whistled in Tommy’s ears, before turning to the hell-spoken shrieking of the Withers being spawned behind his brother. “Then die like one.”

Tommy suddenly found himself able to move, remembering how quickly he had rushed before, sword and shield in hand to face off against the destructive beings from hell itself, but this time found himself faltering. As he took his first step forward, a sharp hot pain spread throughout his chest, causing him to stumble. 

Looking down, he found a singular arrow embedded within his chest, and he stood gasping, blood bubbling and pooling in his mouth. 

“What-” he gasped out, his vision blurring as he fell to his knees, mind growing fuzzy. He felt the world spilling out beneath him, growing darker as he struggled to breath, before six too familiar words were whispered into his ear. 

“It was never meant to be.”

____

Tommy shot up in bed with a gasp, hand clutched in his shirt, thoughts erratic as he looked around the small stone room, sparse in decor. 

He swallowed, shaking. “What the fuck,” he whispered out into the empty room. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding.  
The next few days went quickly, Tommy woke up, tended to his small carrot garden, and mostly kept to himself, trying to piece together the puzzle that was Dream. Nothing substantial had happened it seemed. Dream was nowhere to be found, which wasn’t uncommon, Technoblade was still being hunted down after his betrayal. 

Tommy sat in his home, organizing the items within his enderchest. He knew the worst case scenario would mean he would be unable to come back to his home and grab his things, so he had to be prepared for the worse. Packing up armor and weapons into the dark green chest. 

It was just past noon, and he knew the meeting would take place in L’manburg in less than an hour. But he found himself struggling to pick himself up and leave. He was sure he could talk himself out of most anything, but Dream himself was a wild card. There was no calling what he would bring to the table.

He sighed, picking himself up, looking around his house. He knew he would be back, but the feeling of dread was slowly spreading throughout his chest, to the point where he felt he might choke on it. 

Tommy shook his head, trying his best to clear his thoughts as he left, walking towards L’manburg. It wasn't too long a walk, only about ten minutes, passing an odd variety of structures that sat around the Dream SMP. 

Lost in thought, Tommy didn't even realize himself arriving at the walls surrounding the nation until he heard-

“Hello Tommy.” Tommy looked up and saw a shadow of his former brother’s self sitting on the wall of obsidian surrounding the nation. Faded grayed skin, a yellow shirt and red beanie. While he looked like the brother Tommy once knew, it wasn’t, not really.

“Hey Wil,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck. “What’s up?” His brother sighed, playing with the hair that stuck out of his beanie. 

“Nothing much, just waiting.”

“For what?”

He was met with silence, Wilbur just staring at Tommy, a sad look in his eyes, almost pity. 

“Wilbur?”

Tommy watched as Wilbur blinked, shaking his head of whatever he was thinking of. “ Sorry, I got lost in thought. Goodluck today.”

Tommy just stared at his brother, noticing his avoidance of the question of what he was waiting for. 

“Thanks” is all he said in return, hesitantly. Wilbur nodded, smiling stiffly, but it looked more like a grimmace than anything else. 

“I’ll walk you to the camarvan”

The two walked- one walking, one floating alongside him- along the path towards the van in a tense awkward silence. The entire small country seemed eerily quiet to Tommy, there were no cabinet members running around yelling, no everyday citizens just walking about. 

Upon reaching the van, Wilbur stopped suddenly a few paces away. Tommy stopped, turning towards his brother. “You alright?” He wasn’t met with any reply, just Wilbur staring at the van, a haunted look in his eyes. 

“I used to be president.” Tommy blinked, surprised by the statement. 

“Uh, yeah man. You already knew that, didn't you?” Wilbur nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s just,” he paused, trying to put the words together. “It’s just a bit strange is all.” He turned back to Tommy, a soft smile on his face, and glided towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“The mountains in the East.” Tommy blinked, and tilted his head, confused. 

“What?” Wilbur stayed silent, just smiling at Tommy. He nodded, before turning around and walking away from the van and his brother. Tommy stood there, trying to piece together what Wil meant. “The mountains in the East? The hell does that mean?” He sighed, shaking his head as he turned back to the van. Why Dream had wanted the meeting here? He didn't know, but what better time to find out than now?

With a sigh, he walked up the steps of the van, and opened the door. Tubbo stood at one side of the long table in the middle, closest to the door and Dream stood opposite of him. Same green hoodie and mask as every other day. 

Tommy raised a brow, looking around the van. “No other cabinet members?” he looked towards dream, “And where’s your bitchboy squad?”

Tubbo gave a loud sigh, throwing his head back in exhaustion. Tommy looked at him, noting the dark circles under his eyes, feeling a rush of guilt. He hadn’t checked in on his friend in days, he didn't even bother to think of how stressful the situation must've been on him. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo sighed, “Sit down. Dream requested it just be us three and I complied,” He shot the taller of the two boys a glare, “considering the situation I think it’s best we get along as well as we can.”

Without waiting for Tommy’s response, Dream looked back to Tubbo. “I want him exiled.”

Tubbo grimaced, looking back to Dream. “I understand that, but I'm sure we can come to another agreement that's not quite as drastic.”

It was hard to tell what Dream was thinking with the mask covering his face, and he stood nearly perfectly still, giving away nothing. 

“Well,” he began, sounding bored with the situation, and as if he wished he wasn't there. “I've already brought up the offer of the discs and we’ll leave this all behind-”

“No,” Tommy interrupted, pushing himself off the wall of the van he was previously leaned against. “I’m not giving up the discs.”

The members of the van sat in a tense silence as Tommy’s sudden outburst, before Dream sighed, as if he was a disappointed parent and shook his head.

“Then it seems we’re at an impasse”

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the masked man that stood across the van from him. This? This was the man who held all the cards in the deck? Able to tip the scales into his favor at any moment. He had never given himself an unofficial title of power, like Tubbo’s presidency, or George’s newly found kingship, but he didn't need to. 

“Tell you what,” Dream continued, a darker tone to his voice. “You don't want to agree on my terms? Fine. I lay out new ones.” He spread his hands against the table, leaning forward.  
“I take L’manburg back as part of the SMP. The old treaties are void anyways, due to a complete governmental takeover by that of “Pogtopia.” No longer a free country. How does that sound, boys?”

Tommy balked, shocked “You can't do that-

“Now dream-” Tubbo laughed nervously, “that's- that's a bit extreme, isn't it?”

Dream shrugged and crossed his arms in front of him, tilting his head dangerously. “It’s up to you boys, isn't it? Either way, you have to make a choice before we leave.”

Tubbo was visibly shaken, knuckles white as he gripped the table in the middle of the van. Tommy could almost see the gears turning in his friend’s head. They had fought countless times for the country's independence, losing lives for the country. 

Tommy gritted his teeth, looking down at the floor. Discs, leaving, or losing the entire country. Lose what he had risked his life for, died for, lose what he and others had put their entire hearts and souls into. 

Tommy thought of Technoblade, his brother. He had betrayed his family in order to tear apart what they had fought for. He had been part of the reason for the final pin pulled in Wilbur’s demise. 

But Wilbur was back, wasn't he? Not the same, but not completely different. Wilbur had begun to grow to care for L’manburg once again from beyond the grave. WIlbur had begun reaching out to Tommy more and more, albeit the cryptic wording of the things he said, he was still there. Did he want to destroy what Wilbur had died for, in the most wrong way?

The more Tommy thought about it, the more the obvious answer came to him. When suddenly Wilbur’s words from earlier rang in his ears.

_The Mountains in the East_

Suddenly the apparent fog in his mind cleared, realizing what Wilbur had meant. He looked up to Dream’s mockingly smiling mask.

“Fine” 

Tubbo whipped around from the table, facing Tommy, a panic stricken look in his eyes.

“You want me gone that bad?” Tommy continued, looking at Dream. “Fine, I’ll leave.”

Dream stood silent, staring at him through the mask.

“But you have to sign new treaties declaring L’manburg as an independent nation once more so you can’t use this card every time you want something.” Tommy took a shaky breath, but with a new fire in his eyes, determined. “You do that, and I’ll leave quickly and quietly.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy so I'm literally posting this during Tommy's stream and realizing they're making a meeting hall but its fineeeee we're not sticking as close to canon as I hoped, but oh well :)))
> 
> anyways thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are v appreciated <3


End file.
